clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jock Hochstadt/Saint
---- *WHAT? HOW COULD THIS LOW LIFE ARCHBISHOP POSSIBLY BE WORTHY OF THIS! HE HAS DONE EVERYTHING TO OVERTRHOW ME! --Swiss Ninja **Swiss Ninja, please remember that the "bad" is only after he recieves Most Awesome Status. Whine there. -Saint Board *I have seen him going to his Telenacle Every Sunday. He's very dedicated. He even dispises Non Telenacle Members like Ally. -- **Why in the world is he at a telenacle on Sunday? Tech-Time is on Wednesday. -Saint Board *Jock Hochstadt is obviously a service creature. He has helped command a giant Capital Ship that flew to Mars. To Top it off, he sponsored it as well. --Fisch *I've seen Jock as being a popular penguin in the Viking Empire. He thinks the POPE as an Inspiration. However, I wouldn't consider him a Service Creature, but more as a Leader. --Dave Hochstadt *Jock doesn't deserve it. He's an overly good barbarian who messes with me too much. --Austin8310 **This is not the section for the "bad" of the applicant. -Saint Board *I, Dan Beronews, as a Saint, approve this request for Sainthood. He is HELPING the USA and is Mega-Bishop for the Viking Empire. - **Daniel, records show that you are not a Saint. You were halted at veneration- being named Most Awesome -because your bad outweighed what was listed as good... even though we never really figured out WHAT was so awful that we had to shut it down. --Saint Board. ***Benny, extra bribe this month if you change that one, I can also get viewers... So, that was ONE PERSON. COME ON BENNY!!!! --Dan *Jock is good, but he hasn't done anything specifically extremely good. . --Tesa *Oh yeah, Austin? I wouldn't take advice from Austin becuase he works for a loser as a Job! --Piper **This is not the bad section. Refrain from negative commentary until the next step, if he makes it. -Saint Board *Yeah. What person would work for Swiss Ninja? **Swiss is a loser... ***We have said this too many times. -Saint Board *One more snide comment about Swiss and you may find a couple deletion missiles speeding your way. Or my friends, Commander Jeff and Sergeant Joe. Both professional assassins.--Austin8310 *Well, Jock and his friends did help Sensei during the GSWII. - Water Sensei *Approved. He's a great penguin, and has helped me with my airline at times.-Sancho Monte Captio ---- Due to the overwhelming messages of hate, and considering the wrath of so many at this penguin even BEFORE veneration, we have deemed that Jock Hochstadt, unfortunately, is not qualified enough to be canonized or even venerated. Therefore, the See has chosen to shut this form down. Jock is ineligble for veneration or Sainthood. This is final. --Saint Board Are you sure of this? There was only ONE (swiss doesn't count) person who actually hates Jock. For the rest, Others actually are hating SN. Who indeed, is a horrible penguin. So therefore, since the Hate mail wasn't at Jock, but at SN, i believe it doesn't count as anything. Not only that, I declare that SN should be NOMINATED to be banned from ever voting on this board. Trust me, he will attack the saint board again on another character he doesn't like. SN always gets what he wants. POPE or no POPE. -Anonymous :The Board does not get involved in personal vendettas between customers. Individual cardinals appointed to the Board are not named. Also, as for barring a vote, company policy can only ban hereti- wait a minute! WHO ALLOWED SWISS NINJA TO VOTE?! Oh, come on! You let this age's biggest heretic vote? Oh, whoever did this is SO excommunicated... heretics can't vote... -Saint Board *therefore, Since SN doesn't count, Jock still should be continued. Sadly, if you don't do it, Jock will be crying on his bed for a month, blaming SN and Austin for the blame. You can't back off from a bunch of Snoss. If you do, then I must insist on SN to Destoy Centriepistula. I do know SN...except that I don't like him much. SN doesn't count, so Jock should continue! and yes, I am a loyal peng to the POPE. -Jo Momma Sed Wut, the Penguin *Yeah. There's more good than bad on that page. Honest. It would be a real dissapoinment if that was so. It would really lose faith in the sad people in the Viking Empire. There could be rioting. Danger. War. Just because of a silly SN comment that you decided to close. - ---- Please note that it is illegal to remove previous discussions when considering canonization and veneration. That is blasphemous and insulting to the very things we stand for in business. Besides, Swiss Ninja, ye heritic, you shouldn't even be here. -Saint Board